Memoirs Of A Hunter 2029
by J. Fait
Summary: My name is Sarienna Mary Winchester. Yep, like the rifle. My family and I had been roped in by the government to clean up yet another one of their messes. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer;** The characters of SUPERNATURAL are not my creation. I simply enjoy their company from time to time. Spells are from the CHARMED universe, which I own no part of.

**Prologue**

My name is Sarienna Mary Winchester. Yep, like the rifle. My two brothers, Michael John and Jacob Joshua and I are hunters. If you have read my mother's Memoirs of a Hunter, you know the kind of hunter I am talking about. If you have not here is the Reader's Digest version. The kind of hunter I am talking about is a hunter of darkness, a slayer of demons, a protector of the innocent. The kind of person that protects the rest of the human race from the things that go bump in the night. My mother, Jaylynn Jinn Winchester, my father Sam, my Uncle Dean and my Aunt Charlie were hunters. In the year of 2009 a virus was released that the government had been working on. It was suppose to create bigger, badder, better soldiers. But it created Zombies that function only with the need to feed. The government rounded up people like my family to stop the spread and end the war that had started. I was born May 31st, 2012, the first free child after the war had ended. I was four when my bothers where born. We lived fairly normal lives, well normal enough for who we were. We lived in the back woods of Oregon up until I was 17. When I was 17, the government came knocking again. Something else had gone wrong. This time they had been playing with the Magickal fire. See the government never really gave up on the whole, 'We can build better soldiers' thing. This time they were using Magick to do it. And they unleashed a whole bunch of big and bad on the world. My parents, being in their 30's, were still able to fight. But they knew that they could not leave us kids at home. So with my parents, my brothers, my Aunt, Uncle and their twins, we headed off to Washington DC to clean up yet another mess the government had made.


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

I sat the driver's seat of the truck that was my Granddad's with my two brothers beside me. My Uncle Dean had given it to me when I turned 16, he said that Granddad would have wanted me to have it. We drove mostly in silence. My brothers were in the middle of reading our mother's book. It had been published shortly after they were born. Our father had convinced her to send it to a publisher. He said that it was a good warning and a good reminder of what happens when one plays with genetics. The government, I guess, never learned that lesson. I could hear the boys giggling at a few of the chapters. I am sure I knew which chapter they were one. Mom and Dad were not happy about the boys reading the book. There was some sensitive material in there for 13-year-old brains. But Mom knew that she could not stop them from reading it. We all had 'the talk' when the twins had found a duffel bag filled with ….. well, the best way to describe it would be Adult toys. Yes. I am very mature for my age. The drive to the airport where a plane waited for us was long and silent. I could tell that something was bugging Mom and Dad. I could feel it nagging at me but I couldn't get either of them to talk about it. We arrived at the airport and loaded all the cars, which, surprisingly enough all of them fit into the cargo hold of the plane. I watched and Uncle Dean and Dad embraced two of the guys dressed in tactical gear. I recognized the gear as the uniforms from the Task Force.

"Mom?" I asked, she turned her honey-coloured eye toward me. "Who are they?" I asked, motioning with my eyes to the two men.

"The one your father is talking to was his new partner, David after I took a Leave of Absence to protect you. The other one is Chance, he was the only other elite Task Force member." Mom explain, ushering the twins on to the plane. I could still feel Mom's discomfort. Is was not until I watch Dad and Uncle Dean take off up the stairs of the plane, followed closely by David and Chance. I rushed into, finding a sight I will never forget. My Mom had pinned a guy by the throat to the side of the plane, his feet dangling in the air. Her irises had turned to a brilliant colour of yellow. I felt my Aunt Charlie place a gentle hand on my shoulder. Mom's face was frozen in a furious growl. Feral in nature, like a mother panther fearing for the safety of her cubs. I watched Dad carefully approach her and lay a gentle hand on her shoulder, his mouth never moved but I could hear whispering between the two.

"Aunt Charlie?" I whispered, she tilted her head to the side and looked at me. "What is going on?" She shook her head.

"That Agent that you Mom has pinned is the same Agent who was in charge of finding them the first time when they were on the run from the Roundup." I knew that term, Mom had used it in her book once or twice. I made a mental note to re-read that book. "He threatened you Dad and your Uncle with M-16's many times in order to get your Mom to play nice." I remembered that. The line from the book raced through my head. 'That is the last time you will threaten them to subdue me, mark my words. You do it again, I will kill you. That I promise.' I guess I would do the same thing. I watched as Mom's face softened and she lowered the man to his feet. She got really close to him.

"You threaten anyone on this plane with harm to make me play nice and you will die with my hands around your neck. The last thing you will see on this Earth is my face." Mom's voice was harsh and rough. Kind of like when she was having a talk with Dad about raising us with the same knowledge she had. They thought I was not listening, Mom was pregnant with the twins at the time and she wanted to raise us as hunters. Teach us the wicked ways of the world. Dad wanted to raise us as normal kids. I was to young to understand why they were arguing. I thought that a kid could be a hunter and normal at the same time. Even if Dad had won the argument, which he didn't, I was never going to be normal . I watched the Agent slink away into the cockpit. I watched Mom embrace my brothers and then she turned to me. I watched as her eyes turned back to their normal honey colour.

"Okay." Uncle Dean said. I suddenly wondered what colour my eyes would chance to when I used, Mom never let me use that much power. She said when I turned 21 my eyes would change with even the smallest thing, like energy work. But until then my eyes would only change if I was in mortal danger or if I used a massive amount of power. Aunt Charlie squeezed my shoulder and walked over to Mom. All four of the boys were beyond what had just happened. They were too involved with the plane and our accommodations. I watched as Mom, Dad, Aunt Charlie and Uncle Dean exchanged words in silence. Mom had only started communicating with me telepathically, it was hard to control. I had read through the parts of her book where she was training people. I knew the eight laws inside and out. I knew what powers I could control but Mom said that I possessed only a fraction of my potential powers. She said that things would change after 21. She was not specific as to how. I watched Mom's shoulder shrugged and I wished that I could hear what they were saying. I could only hear the whispers in my head. Their shielding was too good for me to break through. I could pick out words, though, things like portal, demons, loose, China, power, center, war. I stumbled backward and sat down in one of plushy armchairs. I didn't get the full conversation but I knew this was big. Bigger than the War. Something had gone terribly wrong, I knew the rule. You can't dabble in magick without bringing serious consequences. I put my head in my hands, closing my eyes. I don't know how long I was like that but the next thing I felt was my Dad's hand on my back.

"Sari?" his voice was calming as it washed over me. It had always been that way, ever since I was a kid. He and Mom use to take turns singing me to sleep. I looked up, we were in the air. I turned my tired eyes to him. "What is it sweetie?" he asked, rubbing my back.

"Dad…" I started. "What is going on?" I asked. His eyes grew slightly wider. If I had not been looking into them, I never would have seen the small movement. He looked to Mom and she looked back at him. There was silence and Mom nodded, turning back to her conversation with Aunt Charlie.

"Sari…" he started. I held up my hand. I could sense the lie before it left his lips.

"If you aren't going to tell me the truth, I don't want to hear it." I said. Dad's eyes softened and his jaw clenched.

"We don't know everything." He started, removing his hand from my back. He leaned forward and fingers interlaced. "All we know is that the government was dabbling and they opened portals between our world and the Other." The Other was what we had began to call the world of demons, ghosts, and other nastiness. "The portals where opening up all over the world. Once the UN caught on to it, they threaten America with a war if we didn't fix the problem." Dad paused again, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Your Mom says that the government kept all the files on the Magickal people who fought in the War." Dad looked around the plane. His eyes stopping on Uncle Dean playing with the boys. "My God. You are all too young to have to deal with this." He said, more to himself than to me.

"Dad." I scoffed. "I am 17. I know how to handle myself." I said. He turned on me quickly.

"Not with these things." He said. I took his hand.

"Then I will learn." I said. He kissed my forehead.

"You are your Mother's daughter." He said. I smiled. I would probably never tell my Mom how much I looked up to her, but she was my hero. In all senses of the term. She was the strongest person I had ever known. She had power and lots of it. Yet she chose to use it to protect. "We will be meeting up with all the others in Washington DC. From there we will be sent out on assignments. Your Mother had insisted that we all remain together." I nodded. "Until then. You should get so rest. It is going to be a long flight." Dad kissed my forehead again and got up. I watched as he placed his hand on Mom's lower back, letting her know he was there. He leaned in a whispered something to her and she nodded. I had never seen her face so hard and cold. But whenever Dad touched her, her expressions softened and her body would visibly relax. I curled up in the chair I was in and closed my eyes. Dad was right, it was going to be a long flight.


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

Our arrival was something else. It was like a president arriving in a town. When we stepped out of the plane there was a loud cheer that rose from the people around us. A young women in her late 20's embraced my mother with a tearful hello. I stood there like the dutiful daughter.

"Hello Claire." Mom said. "You look wonderful." Mom stepped back to looked at Claire. "And you are engaged?" Claire nodded enthusiastically.

"He is wonderful." Claire motion for a tall well built man to come over. He walked with grace and confidence. I really didn't pay attention to the introductions because a young man caught my eyes. His piercing jade green eyes were watching my family with curiosity. He was about an inch shorter than Dad and well built. He could not have been more than 22 years old. He saw me seeing him watching us and winked at me. My eyes grew wide as he began to approach us. I felt my body tense and Mom must have felt it because I watched her look around Claire to the young man. I watched her eyes snake over him, calculating his risk. He must have been a moderate risk because her body tensed. The young man walked up to Dad and extended his hand. Dad considered a moment before taking his hand. Mom kept an eye on the stranger while still talking with Claire and her fiancée. I watched Dad's form relax a little and sadness touch his eyes. Dad caught Mom's attention and motioned her over. Mom said her congratulations and good byes to Claire, who moved on to Aunt Charlie. This place was like a High School reunion where everyone was actually happy to see each other. I made sure to stay with in earshot of Mom and Dad and this handsome stranger.

"This is Gabryel." Dad spelled out the name for Mom and her eyebrow arched up. "You remember Gabe right?" Mom nodded.

"One of my better students." Mom said, taking the strangers hand. She tensed for a brief moment and a tear feel down her cheek. "I am so sorry." She said.

"Dad use to tell me stories about the Winchester's. How their bravery above all else saved the world." The stranger said.

"How long ago?" Dad asked.

"He was shot in the line of duty three months ago." I could hear and feel the sadness in the stranger's voice. It touched me and I wavered. My knee threatening to give out. Suddenly his arms had wrapped themselves around my shoulder and my waist. "You alright?" he asked, his jade green eyes peering deep into mine. Before I had time to react I felt myself being drawn into his eyes and I saw who he really was. He was a kind, caring and brave young man of 20 years. His father had been one of Mom's students. They share the name but the spelling was different. His father had become a Officer of the Law after the War had ended. Three months ago he was shot saving a child's life. I felt my knees give out and his arms tighten around me. I closed my eyes to deal with the spinning as I came out of the gaze. He looked at me with the softest eyes. How he looked at me was how Dad looked at Mom when she was not watching.

"I am sorry for your loss." I said, making a sad attempt to recover from my embarrassment. I felt Dad and Mom kneeling on either side of me, they made no move to take Gabryel's arms away. Mom and Dad looked at each other with a silent understanding.

"I am Gabryel Mercer." He said, helping me to my feet.

"Sarienna Winchester." I said, regaining my footing. "Jaylynn's oldest." I added, nodding to the 13-year-old boys running around like mad men. Gabryel let out a small chuckle. Before anything else could be said a voice came over the loud speaker and a voice boomed over them. Ordering everyone inside and to take seats. Claire, her fiancée and Gabryel sat with us. We sat in the front row. A man with salt and pepper hair walked on to the stage. A four star general.

"Jackson?" I heard Mom, Dad, Uncle Dean and Aunt Charlie whisper in unison. He nodded to us and stepped up the podium. His voice was low a rough. He had a commanding presence and he had spooked my family.

"You will all be split up in to squads. Upon your arrival you were given a colour card. The rest of the members of your group will have the same card. I looked at my family with their blue cards. I looked at our three new friends, well my three new friends as saw blue cards. Gabryel caught me looking and smile. His smile was filled with warmth and understanding. "I know all of you have questions. All I can tell you is that the US is resting on the edge of a knife. Due to some miscalculations, the experimentation had not gone as planned. Our labs unleashed a whole world of hurt on the globe. The United Nations have given us three months to start clean up before they declare war. Now I am sure I don't have to tell you how bad it would be if the UN declared war on the US." He paused. Everyone's faced had gone hard, no emotions. "We had brought all of you back together because y'all are to only one who know how to deal with these things. Once you are in your squads, report to the lodging building where you will get your first assignment. In order to go on the assignment, one must be 17 years old or older. I heard my brothers and cousins try to raise a stink but we shut down by the glares of their mothers. "Those of you who are not of age will remain here on base to continue training until you become of age or the situation is resolved." _Which ever comes first._ I thought. Gabryel gave me a side-glance and smirked. I had forgotten to shield. "Dismissed." Everyone but us got up. We sat there waiting as everyone left and headed out. The General stepped out of the bright lights and headed for Mom and Dad.

"Jackson?" Mom said, everyone standing. The General nodded.

"Jay, Sam, Charlie, Dean." He shook hands with them. "I am thankful you came. We have no right to ask you to help us with this. You and your families have done enough to serve this country." Mom smiled and warm soft smile.

"We all have our duties, Jackson. To ignore it would make us worse that them." She said. The General nodded. "I would like to introduce you to my daughter. She will be joining us for this fight." Mom turned to me. We were the same height. My hair was light brown like Dad's and I had a slender form that was packed with muscles. Uncle Dean had been training with me. My eyes were a rare mix of green and honey. The General took my hand and shook it.

"Firm grip. Eye contact. Strong features." He analyzed me. "Yep, definitely your daughter. I am honoured to have to on board." I nodded.

"The pleasure will be mine." I said. He smiled.

"Winchester through and through." He said. "I will see all of you tomorrow." He walked off and we headed for the lodging. Mom looked after the General and sighed.

"He still carries the death of his father with him. Like a coat he wears." She said, more to herself than to anyone else. There was a hint of yellow in her eyes. Dad took her hand a squeezed, bring her attention back to us. "Sorry, I can't help it." Dad just nodded, understanding what she meant.

"So, the Winchester's are back." Uncle Dean said, stretching. The boys took this as a sign that they got to run around like mad men again. The four of them took off, running circles around all of us as we walked.

"So, what is the plan?" Claire fiancée asked.

"Well, it seems like the General has grouped the Winchester's together along with the three of you." Mom started. "I think we are headed into a very dangerous situation. He would not have put such a powerful group together unless he knew it needed to be that way." Everyone nodded.

"Where are we being sent?" Claire asked.

"China." I said. I am not sure how I knew that, but I did. Mom and Dad nodded. Gabryel nodded as well, but for a different reason.

"China?" Claire asked. "That country is scary enough with out demons." We all nodded in agreement. The feeling around everyone was the same. _Great. Just great._


End file.
